Grandpappy the Pirate and Cephalopod Lodge (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Grandpappy the Pirate" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Special Guest Star' |Dennis Quaid as Grandpa Redbeard |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"Cephalopod Lodge" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Animation Producers' |Dina Buteyn Helen Kalafatic |- |'Production Managers' |Jennie Monica Hammond Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Nick Jennings |- |'Supervising Directors' |Alan Smart Sherm Cohen |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editors' |Steven Banks Mark O’Hare |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mark O’Hare Dani Michaeli Joe Liss Richard Pursel Tim Hill Paul Tibbitt David Fain |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Grandpappy the Pirate" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Ship Salesman, Crew Leader, Scoutmaster Algonquin Casper Lumpus, Slinkman |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Hat Salesman |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Teacher, Monster |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Dennis Quaid' |Grandpa RedBeard |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Lazlo |- |'Jeff Glen Bennett' |Rajesh |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Cephalopod Lodge" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Roger, Jellyfish, Lumpus, Slinkman |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Leader, Eel, Cuttlefish |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Lazlo, Clam |- |'Jeff Glen Bennett' |Raj |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Recording Studio Manager' |Karie Gima Pham |- |'Recording Engineer' |Robert Serda |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Mishelle Smith |- |'Recording' |Krandal Crews Justin Brinsfield |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Director' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Zeus Cervas Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Kurt Dumas |- |'Character Designers' |Todd White Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Prop Designers & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Casey Alexander |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley T. Paguio Michael Chen |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Noeli Rosas June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya Michelle Bryan |- |'Executive Assistants' |Kristen Ridgway Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Jacqueline Buscarino Philip Harris Derek Iverson |- |'Sheet Timer' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Animation Checking' |Sandy Benenati |- |'Senior Director of Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Austin Block Alicia Parkinson Chris Hoetger |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Justin Smith Amaris Cavin Mishelle Smith Christian Evans Michael Petak C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Jeff AdamsAmy Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Jeff Adams |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Andrea Nicole Yomtob |- |'CG Post Production Assistant' |Jared Kuvent |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez Daisuke Sawa |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Keith Dickens |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Keith Dickens |- |'Track Reading' |Oracle Post |- |'Recording Facility' |Nickelodeon™️ |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Stephen C. Marston Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, Kyungsuk Park Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Dan Aguilar Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Salami / Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Main Title Animation' |Rough Draft Studios, Korda |- |'Visual Effects Animation Services' |Rhythm & Hues Studios |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Nature Picture Library Fish Films Footage World |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor Eric Coleman Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Executive in Charge of Facility' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |For Cartoon Network Studios |- |'Executive Producer' |Brian A. Miller |- |'Supervising Producer' |Jennifer Pelphrey |- |'Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Khaki Jones |- |'Executive Producer' |Josh Selig |- | colspan="2" |I.A.T.S.E. |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Cartoon Network. © 2002 Cartoon Network. All rights reserved. |} |}